


【艾利】Let Me Show You How

by DropIt02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropIt02/pseuds/DropIt02
Summary: 艾伦（25） x 利威尔（37）寂寞孤单冷的艾伦打开社交软件约了一位同城男子，没想到一段歪打正着的爱情也随之出现。
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 68





	【艾利】Let Me Show You How

**两个陌生人坠入爱河，只有一人知道这绝非偶然。——八月长安**

寒风摇坠秋叶，冬天就急匆匆地来了。  
艾伦自认为经历了有史以来最难熬的十一月。先是被交往一年半的男友提出分手，再被流感侵袭，身心的双重打击，使他萎靡不振，然而夺命的催稿电话使他很快就意识到再这样下去自己恐怕会沦落街头。于是他吞咽第二粒白加黑和出自青梅竹马之手的姜糖水的那一刻涌现出了一个定论——他恨透了冬天。  
不幸中的万幸是，他的EX还算坦诚，大方告知他自己劈了腿，于是他对旧爱的那点儿眷恋不舍也随着对方的搬离一同消逝。

“卫生间在哪？我去做下准备。”  
“啊，在这边。”艾伦拧转靠近玄关的那扇门的把手，接过男人脱下的大衣，顺带帮对方开了灯。对这颇有风度的举动，身着黑色高领毛衣的男人稍稍点头致谢后，侧身闪进。  
那被薄羊绒布料包裹的窄腰惹得年轻人吹出一声不小的口哨，“果然跟照片上一样好身材——”  
“哐当”的掩门声斩断了直露的调情。  
“也一样冷淡。”艾伦嘟囔着，转身将大衣搭在沙发上，胡乱抓了把散在前额的碎发，取下腕上的头绳，将深咖色长发束到脑后。他跟普遍的男人没什么两样——皮夹里总是常备安全套。稍显不同的是他会随身携带一枚头绳——散发的碍事程度跟剑拔弩张后发现安全套刚好用完别无二致。  
他一路晃悠到床沿，麻利地褪去衣物甩至沙发，双手叉在颈后仰入干净的棉被中，没错，干净的，昨天刚从塔吉特买回来的六件套；不仅如此，他还打扫了家里，边边角角无一落下，甚至连烟灰缸都刷了一遍——全是为了说服那个人来自己家，而不是去酒店开房。被子柔顺剂的香味使他莫名想起过渡期吃下的那数十个肉桂卷（悲伤时总要找点方式宣泄出去），在他确认自己的几块腹肌依旧紧实后，他开始质疑自己如此大费周章是否有意义……

事情的起始还要追溯到两天前说起。

入冬后的寒意由外至内地侵入。即使家里的中央空调定至75华氏度，空气干燥得皮肤拔干，可当他独自一人躺在冷冰的床铺上时，寂寞、孤独难免会造访。于是他抓起手机，打开久违的blued——就这样——一个距离仅6英里、封面照露出曼妙腰线的0.5让他找到了暖被窝的合适人选。火辣且极具性暗示的封面照看得他欲火焚身，他当即决定不管这人长成什么模样，就冲这身材，他上定了。  
他简短打了声招呼后，本想以含蓄点的方式先约对方看个电影，结果这人出奇地直接，一句“约吗？周六晚上我有空。”干脆利落直奔主题，舍去费尽心思的隐晦试探使他不由地松了口气。  
见面后（也就是二十分钟前），他发现自己中了头彩——男人长相清俊，打扮简洁又不失品味，言谈举止寡淡，与起先的大胆直白完全对立，这反差惹得艾伦领男人进家门的那数十步路中，老二就起了抬头的征兆。

“喂，你洗过澡了？”男人踢了踢艾伦的小腿。  
当艾伦看到那不着寸缕的肉体，他停止了质疑——一切都是值得的。他直起上身，瞥了眼手机上的时间，11点15分。他今晚一定要折腾这人到后半夜。  
“放心，一小时前刚洗过。”他抓过对方的手腕，引领至自己半勃的下体。再明显不过的暗示。男人也了然地将布料下的鼓胀反复揉搓在掌中，手指在边缘轻轻向下一勾，那根完全挺立的根茎便直晃晃地弹出束缚。  
他听到男人微不可闻的抽气声。  
“尺寸合你胃口吗？”凭借艾伦肉眼上的估量，如果人体结构没那么复杂的话，自己这根的顶端恐怕真的能入瘦小男人的胃。  
“……还不赖。”  
手机屏微弱的亮光是晦暗中唯一的光源点，艾伦勉强可以看清对方的轮廓，男人的左手有一下没一下地撩拨着他半勃的下体，接着跪伏于他双腿之间。他见男人伸出舌尖滑过下唇，那片嫩粉没有收回，而是下一秒被他的炙热感知。湿润的舌表由下至上地覆盖，掠过系带时，艾伦不禁低喘一声粗气。  
“来点音乐，这样大家都放得开些。”男人抬眼似笑非笑地看着他。  
“按我喜好？”此时，他根茎的大半部分陷入软糯之中。男人无口答复。于是他抬手打开床头的音响，麻利地找到那个烂熟的歌单，再将音量调至适中。男人垂至眉边的发丝正因卖力的吞吐而拂过艾伦的腿根，这细小的刺痒感恨不得钻进艾伦的心窝。  
这人很会舔，不停撸动的右手照顾着口腔触及不到的根部，左手扶上艾伦的腰侧，拇指摩挲着坚韧的小腹，像是在通过时而绷紧的腹部来探索对方的每一处兴奋点。热情的吮吸声愈演愈烈，膨胀饱满的顶端时不时被紧缩的会厌碾过，抵上喉间垂挂的那颗柔软体，男人的动作却没有一丝顿挫，像是一切都在自己的掌控之中。当艾伦不自禁地将手指插进对方乌黑的发丝时，男人会意地将整根吐出，口中残留的液体顺着顶出的舌尖滑落至茎部，趁着那些混合唾液的粘腻还未坠到地上，那双骨节分明的手便开始一上一下地套弄起来，直至整根勃物沾满了液体，那双手才逐渐放缓动作。  
年轻人血气方刚，即便经验充足，经过性欲的洗礼，也早就按耐不住那即将闯出围栏的性冲动，他一把将男人扯上床笫，反身压在身下。  
“新被子？”男人问。  
都到这节骨眼上了，这人还是这么龟毛，跟软件上再三强调自己有洁癖的时候如出一辙。艾伦轻笑一声，“比酒店的干净，你是第一个躺在上面的人。”  
“啊，那还真是荣幸。”男人漫不经心地答复道，伸手抓过床头柜上的一打套子，拆出两枚，套上年轻人翘立的根茎后，再将剩下的那枚套上自己的那根，一气呵成，没有多余动作，像在用行动催促对方加快节奏。  
男人沾了点唾液，抹到年轻人被套子紧缚的顶端，撸动两下后，将沾满润滑油的两指没入自己的甬道，然后将穴口撑开，一副邀请的姿态。  
面对男人露骨的索求，艾伦莫名地产生出一种逆反的心理，恶趣味地拖沓起来。他侧歪着脖颈俯下身——对方却挑起眉眼，轻抿双唇，稍稍偏过头。艾伦知道男人在避开接吻，这跟约炮时有的人会拒绝口交一样，每个人都有不同的原则。这没什么大不了的，何况男人刚给了他一次近乎完美的口腔壁肉交媾，所以接下来，只要男人的屁股能把他的老二伺候好，什么都无所谓。探入的手指所带来的柔软触感告诉他，这人的确可以做到。他避开男人的‘禁区’，沿着颈侧落下细碎的吻，接着含住那挺立的乳尖，气息声从上方传来，于是他加重吮吸力道的同时，指节向上顶去，准确无误地找寻出惹得男人泄出喘息的开关。他辗转来到敞开的双腿，男人的个子虽矮小，比例却相当好，音响的闪烁在白皮肤上投射深深浅浅的光影，他每啃咬一下内侧的皮肉，这双腿的主人便会一阵轻颤，他抽出手指，双手钳住对方打算收拢的念头，报以更深的咬痕。  
“你他妈是狗吗，这样会留下淤青啊。”男人终于开口制止，并撑起身子，一手拉起艾伦的脑袋。  
那拧起的双眉让艾伦想起一个月前的某个夜晚——那个出轨的婊子在他们最后一次上床时也是这样回绝的，只是这人长得比那婊子要好。“怎么，怕被看到？”他戏谑道。  
“你再不把那该死的玩意儿插进来，我就捅烂你的屁股，别忘了我也有一根。”男人松开手，调整一下套子的边缘。  
妈的，这人信誓旦旦的语气可不像是在开玩笑。艾伦扯扯嘴角，咽了口唾沫，他目光下移，那白皙的腿肉已布满褐红，斑斑驳驳，就像给对方打上了自己的标签，这让他涌现出一种得逞的快意。  
艾伦够过枕边的润滑液，用力一握，粘滑的液体附着于那根蓄势待发的硬物，他撸动两下后，一手向外扒开身前那柔韧的臀肉，一手扶着根茎，对准穴口缓缓挺进。随着一声满足的叹息，艾伦没入一片温热，也感受到了男人的右手抵在他小腹上的微弱阻力，那是试图做出被彻底贯穿前的最后挣扎。他太清楚自己的尺寸对这个小个子男人来说有些过头了，但他注意到对方依旧挺立的阴茎。啊，他只是在耍欲拒还迎的小把戏罢了，艾伦心想。年轻人双手扣上那极富韧性的腰胯，猛地发力——男人的闷哼从鼻腔传出，虽然只是短促的一声，但艾伦心中的征服感已倒转为正值。他逐渐加快抽送的频率，过多的液体被挤出肉穴，打湿了崭新的棉被，洇出一片不小的水渍。那张刚刚还甩狠话的嘴，现在除了发出低沉的喘息之外什么都讲不出。  
“刚才的嚣张劲儿呢？你这样可没什么说服力。”他恶劣地促狭对方。  
艾伦自认有过不少床伴，领略过各式各样的火辣肉体，但他觉得这人与众不同，即使骨架小巧且体毛稀少，却不失阳刚之气，那几块腹肌的形状比他的要饱满许多，恰到好处的结实的胸口，还有暗红色的乳晕……这幅身体仿佛是意大利雕塑作品最忠实的追随者。那双因快感而半合的眼睛，宛若被木舟扰乱平静的湖面，泛着不断的涟漪。他的脑袋突然有点发懵。  
“Fuck that bitch harder——”歌手反复唱着最直白的歌词，像是在暗示，或是指示。  
他失去自持，遵循生理上的渴求，拉过男人的小腿扛上肩头，精壮的身子向下压去——哦上帝啊，他的坚挺顶进了更深的未知区，他的双眼映进了对方瞬间放大的瞳孔，他的双耳终于收进了迄今为止第一声令他满意的高亢而长咉的吟叫。男人剧烈地颤抖并作出反抗，却无济于事，像落入饿狼之口的野兔，愈是挣扎，身上的人愈是狠狠将他贯穿。  
湿热的甬道带来直观刺激，难得的哼吟赋予心理上的快意，艾伦经验虽多，可终归是年轻，征服欲就这样被点燃。他已经不满足于身下的人被他干出啧啧水声，他需要占有更多，他需要在这场性爱中大获全胜。这一刻，一个获胜的定义在他发昏的脑中成型——让这人因极致的快感而心甘情愿地把原则‘禁地’向他敞开。这是一个可实现的目标。全看他的发挥如何了。  
他忘乎所以地调转了上下（他总能用这个体位把每个人治得服服帖帖）。就在他准备进行更猛烈的进攻时，他手掌覆盖的腰肢却先一步扭动起来。他的步调被打乱了，但他没有任何不满，因为没有什么能比欣赏表里不一的行径更热辣的画面了——男人冷眉冷眼地临视他，下身却在以他硬挺挺的阴茎为支点上下摇晃。那双撑在他下腹的手回到了自己主人身上，仿佛在替他感知每一寸肌肤的触感，交错着抚摸自己的主人，一手扯拽着右侧乳尖，一手沿着脖颈的优美线条慢慢攀去。他见男人朝他扬了扬眉。他知道自己要直面更生猛的画面了。  
那只左手的指间缝隙掠过微张的薄唇，伸出的舌头如同一尾夜行性的红蛇，盘在食指与中指的根部，游上指腹，接着缓缓舔舐、吞吐，像在演释刚才是如何与那根勃物缠绵。低音降下，坐在他身上的人也随之重重落下。这算什么？VR Porn？还是下半身身临其境的VR Porn！  
“操。”艾伦爆出一个单音。他的指尖已忘我地陷进那浑圆结实的臀肉中。  
都说蓝色是一种可以抚平心中躁动的颜色，可现在，这颜色撩拨得艾伦口干舌燥，那腾起水雾的普蓝谧湖令他产生置身梦境的幻觉，那湖是迷人的、也是致命的，全因蛰伏于湖面之下宛如梦魔般存在的黑发男人——趁他意乱情迷之时拖他入水，将他溺毙其中。  
他忽然见男人弯下脊柱，向他压过来，他们鼻尖的距离愈来愈近，那垂下的睫羽轻微地抖动，仿佛鹊鸟归巢栖息前最后的振翅。他的心脏狂跳不止。他即将获胜，艾伦·耶格尔今晚将会让第16个遵守原则的人打破常规，而且他敢肯定这人会刷新他的‘最棒接吻体验’。他感受到对方呼出的热气逐渐逼近他——当他们双唇仅差1英寸就可以融合彼此的温度时，男人勾起一边嘴角，向侧偏去——那枚本该落在他唇上的吻，落在了他的耳尖。妈的，他被耍了。这个吻先是与他的耳轮厮磨，下一秒在他的脑中“砰”地炸开一团绚烂的催情粉尘，软腻的舌头湿漉漉地拂过他的耳廓，贝齿轻硌上他的耳垂，舌尖绕着耳钉一圈又一圈地打转，靡靡的低喘抚摸他的鼓膜，他差一点就要叫出声。更要命的是，这人腰上的律动从未停过。  
“舒服吗？小狗崽子。”男人似乎很满意年轻人急促喘出的粗气，他退回去一些，于是他们的视线交汇，他放慢扭动的频率，逐字说道：“我啊，年轻的时候做过训犬师。所以太知道怎么驯服你这只烈犬了。”  
“我懂了，你的意思是你被狗干过？”他不甘示弱地奉还回去。  
“去你妈的。”男人狠拧了一下对方的乳头。  
艾伦疼得咧嘴，但硬生生把呼痛吞了回去，“我当这是‘没有’的意思。”他仰起脸，朝男人危险地眯起双眼，“想尝尝什么叫烈犬的操法吗？”  
既是烈犬，自然无需服从。  
他不需要得到对方的回答，因为主导权在他的手上，一直都在。他拉起那双撑在他身侧的手臂，反绞在一起，他正好可以一手抓紧那两只纤细的手腕，卡在压低的腰与高翘的尾骨形成的完美凹槽上。他无视男人发出的不满，摸了一把停止晃动的屁股，报复性地重重扇了一巴掌，他如愿以偿地获得了肠壁的紧缩，闷在他胸口上的痛吟，和夹在他腰侧双腿的紧绷。他曲起双膝，强而有力地在男人体内长驱直入，高频率的抽送如同永动的机器。那一声声比此时音乐里女人发出的哼鸣更为淫荡的喊叫，使他颇为得意。他清楚这个自傲的男人快要招架不住了。  
艾伦松开手上的力道。留有红印的手腕垂至两边，接着勉强搭在艾伦的肩上。浑身无力的男人似乎在粘稠的欲望中无法自拔，放弃了逞强。这才是由他主导的性爱，他从不属于‘温柔’那一卦的，而且他看得出来，能使男人的性快感飙升至沸腾的只有‘被凌驾’和‘粗暴手段’。艾伦抓起散在胸口的黑发，迫使那双沁满雾水的眼眸刻入他深邃的幽绿，没有能比欣赏无助到只能任由摆布的野性猎物，更让猎人兴奋的事了。男人合不拢的嘴角溢出口水，艾伦用指腹拭去，然后盯着那片咬出齿痕的下唇，将收回的手指放进自己嘴里吮了一口。噢，这人皱起眉头死撑的模样让他忍不住想继续欺负下去。他简直爱死这幅肉欲横流的身体了。他伸手掐住那蔓上潮红的纤细脖颈，慢慢收紧，男人的喉结条件反射地在他掌中滑动，塌在他身上的身子愈来愈烫。  
男人扭动一下上身，抬手捏了捏扼住自己脖颈的束缚。艾伦本以为他要厌恶地挥开他，没想到被摆布的一方突然轻笑起来。艾伦有些不明所以。  
“玩这种的话……你得用力点啊。”男人的嗓音沙哑得撩人。他覆上艾伦的手，逐渐加重力道，手把手地告诉年轻人应该如何取悦自己。  
男人深换一口气，像调教猫狗新技巧一样鼓励着艾伦：“好孩子，就是这样，再来一次。”  
明明被窒息的不是他，艾伦却觉得嘴唇有点发麻。  
“你他妈是我遇到过最性感的。”  
“很多人这样讲。”

很快，吮吸他的壁肉开始有节奏地抽搐，在床垫剧烈地震颤下，男人的眼神逐渐涣散。他知道他要来了。并且他有把握把这个男人操射，而贴在他小腹上的持续挺立的阴茎告诉他，这个男人也可以满足他的预想。他的脊背脱离缠满欲痕的床铺，精悍的手臂从对方的膝窝穿过。男人惊呼一声，手脚一并收紧，高大的年轻人托着他的臀瓣，直接将他压在墙壁上。失去着力点的无措，使男人如同在遭遇暴风雨的海浪中寻找到唯一的一块残缺船板，死死地攀住对方的后颈。艾伦进一步逼近，身下完全深入，迎上对方好像从胸腔挤出来的拖长音的哼吟。他瞥见男人的大腿内侧，起先啃咬的印记淤成青黄色的斑痕。他需要侵占更多。他需要让男人在接下来的一个星期里脱光衣服就会想起自己。他疯狂地向上弓挺的同时，啃噬、含吮起对方剧烈起伏的胸口，他在耍一些小孩子才会干的幼稚把戏，不过男人也未出声制止，所以去他妈的吧，既然他无法在这场性爱中大获全胜，他就要干点力所能及的侵略。被他操干的黑发男人栽歪着脖颈，轻声呜咽着，身子一点点塌软在他的臂弯中，水淋淋的，像一块正在融化的奶油。艾伦敢肯定现在自己的头发被男人搞得一团糟，后背也布满抓痕，但这种最原始的相互索取让他爽爆了。男人的下体比艾伦的要小巧许多，那本就不合尺寸的套子如今在过多的分泌物的润滑中已经变得松垮。艾伦索性扯下，甩到地上，一把握上帮对方套弄起来。他抵上对方满是汗水的额头，才发现那汪雾水早就漫出来了，顺着鼻梁滑过秀气的鼻尖，滴落上他的胸口，看得他差点先射出来。男人愈来愈高亢的呻吟使他头昏脑胀，包裹他的肠壁痉挛了数秒，随着他的肩膀被狠狠咬住，对方的白浊终于喷进他的掌中，溅落到男人腹部的浅壑内。  
男人缓了几秒，似乎灵魂在高潮后的飘渺中兜了一圈又重回宿主的体内，那湖面的水雾也一同散去，变得清澈见底，闪着光亮。他腾出勾在艾伦后颈的右手，将拇指放在舌头上沾湿，接着揉压在对方的乳首上。艾伦闷哼一声。  
“我知道你喜欢这样。叫出来吧，别忍着了。”男人在艾伦的耳畔玩味地说道。凌空的一侧小腿也不安分起来，脚趾蹭上正在自己体内聘驰的人，从大腿划至臀线，接着双腿盘住对方的腰身，迎合节奏地上下摆动起来。  
音乐持续给空气注入情欲。他们浓重的喘息声此起彼伏，艾伦分不清充斥在空间内的声音究竟是谁的——他被逐渐推至高潮的边缘。他瞧见男人疲软的前端不断分泌出透明的液体、未干的精液蜿蜒流淌进男人下体的毛发中，还有他某种程度上体验过的灵活的舌头从男人口中探出，缓缓地舔过那诱人的上唇——充满挑逗性的画面看得他嗓子眼儿发干，只能咽几口唾沫得以缓解。  
他的囊袋不停拍打着对方的臀肉，一股刺麻的电流窜上他的头皮。  
“快点，把你的东西全射给我。”男人舔舐着年轻人的颈侧，动作温柔，不会留下痕迹。  
“脸上可以吗。”艾伦从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
“不行。”男人轻咬了一口对方的锁骨，像在嘲笑那不着边际的请求。  
“嘴里。”  
“也不行。”男人顿了顿，“屁股里更不行。其他地方随你喜欢。”  
操。操。操。可怜的艾伦·耶格尔忍不住在心中大声咒骂，他打一开始就应该把这笔买卖谈好，而不是当灶上的汤锅已经咕嘟冒泡儿的时候还在讨价还价。  
最后，在他终于拿定主意要射在那紧实的双胸上时，已经太晚了——他射在了最下策的套子里。

露水情缘的激情潮浪褪去后，留给艾伦的是一种奇妙的通透感，还有深不见底的空虚。  
艾伦上身赤裸，穿着睡裤坐在床沿，盯着刚从浴室走出的男人，“考虑一下长期？”  
“可以考虑。”  
“不留下来过夜吗？”  
“我从不留宿。”男人利索地套起裤子，冷冷淡淡。  
艾伦心里莫名地有点着急。他鬼使神差地来到男人身后，圈上他留恋的窄腰，薄荷味将男人原有的香水味冲刷得微乎其微。他喜欢将自己的味道覆盖在有过身体亲密接触的人身上，这是一种似有似无、胜过完全拥有的象征。  
“陪我聊会天再走可以吗？”他用双唇摩挲着男人小巧的耳垂。他只想找个人陪陪自己而已。  
男人停下了手上的动作。  
他的耍赖奏效了。

“嘿，你叫什么？”艾伦现在对这个床上床下两个性情的男人充满好奇。  
“利威尔。”男人拆了包几分钟前从大衣口袋里摸出的烟，抽出一支，将烟尾在烟盒上敲了几下，接着送到自己嘴边，点燃后深吸一口。  
他见对方没兴趣回问，索性自己托出：“我叫艾伦。”  
“你腰力真好” 利威尔吐出一缕烟，把那盒烟和打火机递给身旁的人。  
艾伦够过床头柜上的烟灰缸，放到两人中间，熟练地点了支烟，模仿利威尔之前的语气讲出事实，“很多人这样讲。”然后他得到了对方的一记白眼。他摆弄着手机，换了个相对抒情的歌单，话锋一转：“说真的，有时我觉得这是件好事，但是我的每一任到最后都会忍受不了。比如我的前任，他总觉得我性欲过于旺盛，甚至拿发情的种狗与我相提并论。”  
“这是好事，年轻人就该有这样的朝气。等你到我这个年纪，力不从心会让你哭出来的。”  
“说得跟你不年轻一样。”  
即使男人在blued上的年龄是‘不详’，但那热情的身子是艾伦尝过的。为了再次确认，他的目光转到利威尔的脸上。房间里依旧没开灯，有的光只是来自电子设备。男人刚将烟尾靠近唇边，灰白色的烟上升，缠绕上柔和的侧面轮廓，白净的皮肤，光洁的下颌。他实在看不出对方的年龄，可能只比自己大个四、五岁。  
“你觉得37岁很年轻吗？”利威尔扭过头，反问道。  
艾伦听出对方的语气有些存心的味道，尤其是当他见到那轻挑的一边嘴角，如果这人的目的是为了让他大吃一惊，那么他的确做到了。  
利威尔收回视线，调整一下背后的枕头，重又靠了回去。  
男人身着的T恤是艾伦下身睡裤的另一半，灰白条纹图案，左胸口还有一个口袋，是三十七岁的男性绝不会选择的年轻人款式，也因为是艾伦的所属品，于是跟之前的安全套一样——长出一截——泛红的肘关节被藏在袖口下。年轻人喜欢这种若隐若现的感觉。  
“我倒是希望我37岁的时候还能像你一样迷人。”‘年龄’对艾伦来说向来不是阻碍海绵体膨胀的因素。  
“你的嘴可真甜。”  
“要尝尝看吗？”  
“有时候太执着可不是件好事。”利威尔看向他，神色认真。  
他的目光穿过稀薄的烟，仿佛拨开了夜间丛林中错综复杂的乔灌木叶，那抹神秘的普蓝就在那里静候着他，光影变换的一瞬，他信心倍增，因为他捕捉到了那几分耐人寻味的、带有挑逗性的光芒。他清楚利威尔对他尝试‘越界’的行径并不讨厌，甚至还有些享受。  
艾伦撑着一边身子坐直，食指弹了下香烟，第一截烟灰准确地落进空空的烟灰缸内。“我从不是执着的那一方，只要断了希望，我就会乖乖退出。”他大胆地把决定权交到男人手上，抛出了一个男人可以一口否决的话头。  
利威尔定睛瞧着他，轻呵一声，“被甩的时候也这么潇洒？”  
男人的一句话，让艾伦拼命地抑住不自觉上扬的嘴角，他赌赢了。  
“不瞒你说，三个礼拜前，我才得知我的前任出轨了。他现男友亲自来帮他搬家，我们还握了手，像某种傻透了的交接仪式。你能想象到那场面吗？尴尬得要命，我这辈子都不想再经历一次。”  
两个刚上过床的陌生人躺在一起会聊些什么，工作？天气？昨天和前天发生的事？都不是。最保险且具有真实性的话题就是‘前任’。  
“我们差不多。我交往三年的男人在今年六月份告诉我，他要跟女人结婚了。估计现在在哪个岛上度蜜月，反正不会留在冷死人的东部。”  
男人像在讲述一位友人的经历，风轻云淡得异常。  
“你难过吗？”艾伦问。  
利威尔向他投射了一个相当古怪的眼神，仿佛他刚才的话是一句梦呓。“养了几年的狗突然不见了都会难过，何况是一个活生生、朝夕相处的人。”  
然后，艾伦听到了那掩饰叹气的吐烟声。于是他会心地收回视线，留给男人一个背影，但这不代表他不会再回头看对方。他低头盯着手里暗淡的火点，“的确，三年的时间可以改变一个人很多，生活的细枝末节、饮食的习惯、谈吐的方式。我18岁那年谈过一个比我大6岁的人，他教会了我如何让身下人从屁股里获得高潮。”那小小的火点变得明亮，接着又暗了下去，他继续说道，“我挺喜欢芦笋，但是某一天他告诉我上床前的几个小时最好别吃它。虽然相处的时间只有短短半年，但自那之后我开始很少吃芦笋了。”  
男人哼笑一声，很轻，轻到会被微弱的音乐声盖住，但全身感官集中在对方身上的艾伦不会错过这表示他可以重新回过头的机会。就在他打算行动的前一秒，一个冰凉的触感宛若一片雪碎落到他的肌肤上，男人的指腹沿着他的尾骨慢慢向上抚去，圆润的指甲在他的后颈上画了一个圈，他忍不住打了个激灵，微小的电流从融进相似温度的指尖传开，涌上的酥麻感使他静止在了烟雾缭绕的空气中。  
利威尔清了清嗓子，“习惯的改变是潜移默化的。也就是说，你本身对这个‘改变’并不是那么排斥才会依照对方的意愿而去改变。”他语调平和，手上依旧勾勾绕绕，“举个反例，我喜欢粗暴的性爱，但我的前任不是一个狂野派。三年了，他还是无法忍受在床上适当地跟我玩一些刺激的小游戏。可在我看来，你有多爱我，就会多用力地干我。尤其是当我不再年轻，开始对自身感到不足的时候，这种急于从他人身上获得自我认可的欲望便会更加强烈。”  
男人的指尖仿佛拥有着夏日阳光的魔力，每扫过一寸，那一寸的血液便簇拥，灼烫起来，艾伦忍受着意志上的涣散，抓到了那番话的重点——男人在暗示他——刚才那场兽性的交融正中对方的下怀。“我认为完美的性爱应该像‘彭罗斯阶梯’一样，踏上台阶的那一秒意味着无尽的快感旅途的开始，在对方以为下降时上升，在上升中结束这场酣畅淋漓的旅途。”他感知着背上的拨撩，补充一句，“你太低估自己的魅力了，我可是被你迷得神魂颠倒。”  
利威尔想了想，说：“描述得不错，可你忘了‘彭罗斯阶梯’是个死循环。”  
“这不重要，你只需要跟着我的步调，我会带你找到入口和出口。”  
男人的手指在艾伦的背上戳了一下，艾伦轻松地笑了，飞快地灭掉手中的烟蒂。因为他打一开始就察觉到利威尔在他背上写着些什么，只有一句话，然后他照做了。他左手反撑在床被上，扭过上身，只因那句话的后半句‘COME HERE’。  
可他没有料到在抬眼的那一刻他会动情。  
他见到了在他背上‘恶作剧’的男人露出的笑容，那是他不曾领略过的风景，浅浅的，散发着暖意，宛若湖畔边一抹稀有的白沙，月之女神的天作之笔。男人没有酒窝，他却像酒后微醺，双颊发烫，仿佛陷入了不可自拔的甜蜜涡旋。  
在这炮火连天的年代，动情是最大的禁忌。可这感觉来得比初临的雪更为奇妙，总能打得你措手不及，又要满怀欣喜地接受这不可抗力的悸动。  
现在，他想重塑他们的关系。  
“我猜那句话的前半部分是我的名字？”艾伦窝进男人为他敞开的一侧臂弯，抬手夺下对方唇间的烟，烟嘴是湿润的，他深深地将那支烟最后的寄托揉进肺部，这样一来，他便间接性地尝到了那双唇瓣的苦涩。“我的名字不是E-R-I-N，是E-R-E-N，你故意的吧？”烟蒂被碾进烟灰缸。  
“真聪明。”利威尔抚摸着年轻人柔顺的长发，指节绕着发梢打转，“我可没把握你会乖乖地躺在我怀里。”  
“我一直很听你的话，不是吗？”他意有所指。  
男人含糊地应了一声，手上依旧不安分，辗转到那精悍的腰身，按压在性感的凹陷处。年轻人再一次被点燃欲火，他撩起对方单薄的衣料，舌尖抵上那尚未挺立的乳首。  
“你当过下面的吗？”利威尔问。  
“从来没有。”  
“哪天跟我试试？”  
艾伦停下嘴上的动作，愣怔了片刻，“你对每个人都这样？”给人温存的错觉，借此达到自己的目的。他把后半句话吞下。这他妈比自己之前在床上耍的花招更下三滥，艾伦心想。可他很快便意识到，单方面动情的他没理由，也没立场去质问利威尔。  
男人没吭声。  
他们四目相对，浮光掠影，惊起一分水纹。他想起一个半小时前激情的性爱，十分钟前吐露过往的对话，五分钟前指尖上的调情，一分钟前给予他的温情，还有现在夜的碎片所映出的他读不懂的无声，这一切宛若短暂的日食现象，混沌天幕中彼此疯狂吞噬的太阳与月亮。其实，它们相距着几千、甚至几万个光年。  
他从男人身上翻下，倚回冷冰的枕头，行云流水地点了支烟，递给身旁的人，又塞进自己嘴里一支，转轮摩擦，一簇火团窜上。他安慰自己不必急于求成，因为这段关系从一开始就是颠倒的发展，而虏获一个人的心往往比得到TA的肉体更为艰难。  
打破沉默的是两人呼出的第一缕烟。  
“没想到你居然听Don McLean。”利威尔的声音里带着笑意。  
艾伦这才注意到潺潺的旋律。他讪笑着缓缓开口，“二十几岁的人听老歌很稀奇吧？但他的一首歌就像一个故事，有时唱出来的文字更能打动人。”就像现在这首“And I Love You So”，艾伦终于深刻地体会到了所唱的含义。喜欢和爱有着本质上的差别，然而单相思的喜欢和爱很相似，都是一种‘情不知所起，一往而深*’的惆怅。  
“你爱过任何人吗？”艾伦边问，边拿过床头柜上的电脑。  
“有过两个。”  
“那你认为爱是什么？”他手指灵活地敲着键盘。  
男人沉默片刻，说：“换灯泡的时候帮我扶梯子。”  
“就这样？”  
“听起来像是你有更好的答案。”  
他的确有更好的答案，“建立在你刚才回答的基础上。我会帮你换灯泡，毕竟我只需要一个椅子。”他看到对方抿起的嘴角轻微抽搐了两下，艾伦认定，如果他们再熟一点，作为揶揄的回礼，自己身上可能会多一个美丽的烟头烫印。  
“你这种绝对性的保护会让对方喘不过气。”男人蹙起眉头。  
“可以换一种说法，这也叫分工明确。”探求他人灵魂深处的同时，也是正视自身所求的过程，“我换灯泡的时候，你可以去信箱取信，等你把信取上来了，灯泡也被我换完了。一举两得。”  
话音刚落，他沉迷的一汪普蓝拥有了一片绿洲。男人快速地别开目光，连续抽了两口烟。一丝慌乱被猎手察觉，他乘胜追击，“爱情就像上帝，它无处不在。我能看见，能感受到，但我不知对方会不会把它交给我。*”  
“杰西讲出这句话的时候还没有爱上赛琳，但赛琳已经爱上他了。这就是男人和女人的不同。”  
“你看过《爱在黎明破晓前》？”他有些诧异，他没想到这个看起来只会读报纸的男人，居然会看爱情文艺片。  
“作为一个心理咨询师除了专业书籍，还需要摄入各种类型的电影、书籍、音乐。我每天都会与来访者做驳论，首要的就是引起对方内心的共鸣。”  
“……我是不是应该庆幸你没有对我按时计费。”  
利威尔勾起嘴角，朝他眨了眨眼，“机灵的好孩子。”他凑到年轻人身边，将香烟换到右手，空空的左手覆上对方小臂，再滑至腕部，“你是个编剧？”男人盯着电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的句段，问道。  
“一个由于灵感缺失，正面临着失业危机的编剧。”他回答。那只手没了动作，仅仅是握着他的手腕，力气不重，但足以让他动弹不得。遮在对方肩膀的布料有意无意地蹭上他赤裸的前胸，艾伦梗了梗脖子。他听到男人蛊惑的嗓音让他描述一下故事大概，他见到泛蓝的烟雾蒙上滚动的页面，他嗅到乌黑发丝间属于自己的薄荷味，他感知到自己嗡嗡颤动的声带，他讲述了那个与自己的心跳和起了微弱反应的老二一样带点肉欲的、怦然心动的爱情故事。  
“所以，你现在卡在两人一夜情之后的发展上了？”文档停在最后一页，利威尔松开手上的牵制，靠在艾伦身边。  
他们离得太近了，艾伦生怕被利威尔听到自己胸腔内的鼓动，于是他提高音量：“没错，先做爱后谈情，让两个器官对器官产生性欲的人萌发爱情，这太困难了。或许我该舍掉这个场景。”他再一次地试探。  
“只要让他们心灵上产生共鸣就行了。想想看，两个贪图彼此肉体的人发现他们有着某些奇妙的相同点，或者理解对方在旁人看来很难苟同之处，他们一定会爱上对方，”利威尔拿过那只烟灰缸，放置于落魄编剧的耻骨上，指尖点了一下烟身，“再让他们之间的气氛多一些暧昧，爱情自然会被催生。”  
直觉告诉艾伦，这位心理咨询师也在试探他。那截散落的烟灰被他视作为正在瓦解的壁垒。  
“可这个暧昧会不会只是‘吊桥反应’的错觉？”  
“两个人产生暧昧的动机是什么？”利威尔反问年轻人。  
艾伦若有所思，一心投在了剧本上，“性和爱？”他看向男人，像是做出一道难题急于得到老师夸奖的学生。  
利威尔点点头：“所以，既然男女主人公已经达到性的目的了，那么再有的暧昧，只能因为‘爱’。”  
茅塞顿开的一瞬间是灵感如泉涌的舒爽，艾伦忽然觉得这个操蛋的冬天还挺不错的，起码他的饭碗保住了。  
“那…怎么引出呢？谈论书籍和电影？”他明知故问。  
“喂，你不会打算让我辅助你完成这剧本吧。”男人有些无奈。  
艾伦终归是机灵的，他指间夹着香烟，用拇指和无名指提起身上的烟灰缸，“你看这烟灰缸还算干净吧？——除去里面的灰。”  
“……还不赖。”利威尔抬手又往里敲落了零星。  
“你帮我想想点子，酬劳是我每天去你家帮你洗烟灰缸，怎么样？”  
“想来我家就直说。”  
被戳穿的艾伦放下那还算干净的烟灰缸，窘迫地摸了摸鼻子。没想到的是，利威尔再次给了他希望，  
“心理学家Arthur Aron曾在一份研究中发表了36个问题，叫做‘人际亲密产生试验’。”他草草地瞥了眼艾伦，“其中一个是用‘我们’做主语造三个描述现实的句子。你可以把这个加进去。”  
艾伦暗喜，这意味着刚才那笔不着边际的交易成交了。而且，通往男人内心的路好像更平坦了。  
他故意接下话头：“我们刚经历了一场不错的性爱。”  
“相当不错。”  
“我们现在躺在床上，抽着烟，你在帮我想剧本。”  
“实情实景。”男人微微地点了点头。  
“我们互相很来电。”艾伦抹了把碎发，不等利威尔吭声，他便朝对方狡黠地一笑，“如果我没猜错的话，你刚刚摸我的手腕，其实在感受我的心跳。厉害的心理咨询师从一开始就猜到了我的心思，他却不挑明，我想他不仅喜欢刺激的小游戏，还喜欢玩一些晦涩的小把戏。”  
利威尔咬了咬嘴唇，用手臂蹭了蹭对方，留给对方一个侧脸，“然后，暧昧的高潮是接吻。你可以把其中一个主角定为从不与陌生人接吻，来之不易的更会被珍惜。”他的目光落进艾伦的双眼，“最期待的总要留到最后。不是吗？我乖巧的小编剧。”

暧昧是互相试探，也是了解彼此的递进。陌生人浑然自成的神秘感总令人缠入美好的幻想，从点燃第一支烟的那一刻起，即是两个披满绚丽纱幔的空间的融合，待到动情之人拂去那层层薄纱，找寻到对方身影的时候，才发现原来那人也在寻找着他。  
窗外凝结的冰柱溘然坠下，砸落到盖满雪的屋檐上；云间倾盆而下的雨水冲刷尘埃，车轮飞速碾过水洼；所有的喧嚣被淋成海绵的这座城市吸收，所有的声响被他们之间流转的情愫化为静默，存在的唯有被即将贴合的双唇所感知的气息声。当艾伦如愿以偿地知晓了那片唇的温度时，他的遐想终于被具象化，那是能唤醒他心田中所有花朵盛开的春风般的温热。浅尝辄止后，是更进一步的探索。他的手掌从利威尔的脸颊游移至发丝间，他的视觉早已被黑色覆盖，可又因那绵长回应他的柔软而觉得一切拥有了颜色。这个吻愈演愈烈，他感知到一双微凉的手从他的颈侧上移，轻轻地捧住他的脸，棉被被摩擦出窸窸窣窣的声响，重物接连在地毯上发出闷响，他想那是他的电脑和烟灰缸。他的鼻息变得急促，全因利威尔卸下了伪装，跨坐在他身上，在他的脑海中掀起了更为汹涌的潮浪。那片温和的柔软此时变得热烈，像在全数告知给他之前话语中的潜台词。他沉浸在来势凶猛的潮涨中，揽住利威尔的腰，一手托上那滚烫的后颈。他们掠夺着彼此的氧气，却仿佛对方是自己的一件救生衣，在澎湃的涌动中，肌肤紧紧贴合，递进着自己的温度。世界仿佛在这个时刻将他们遗忘，又或者他们从世界中剥离。浪花渐渐褪去，不知是谁先停止了这疯狂的缠绵，他们轻啄着彼此，以此来抚慰絮乱的呼吸，艾伦缓缓地睁开双眼，见到的是那尚未张开的、宛若停息蝶羽的双睫。也是在这一秒，他完完全全地爱上了利威尔。黎明的曙色尚未抵达，他却看到了他的光。

潮落后没有空虚，因为他的心被怀里依偎的人填满。

“明天来我家，我给你找更多的灵感。”利威尔用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着艾伦。  
艾伦低头轻吻上利威尔的额头，问：“如果我一开始没有在blued上找你，我们是不是就错过了？”这是知晓结局后，有底气的设问。  
“你只是比我快了一步而已。”利威尔答道。

**两个陌生人坠入爱河，也许两人都知道这绝非偶然。**

-Fin-

注释：

芦笋：据说男性吃过芦笋之后的精液味道最臭。

References:  
情不知所起，一往而深。——汤显祖 《牡丹亭》  
爱情就像上帝，它无处不在。我能看见，能感受到，但我不知对方会不会把它交给我。——《爱在黎明破晓前》


End file.
